


Jounouchi Voice: Blurgh

by GayKaiba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Valentines, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/pseuds/GayKaiba
Summary: Jounouchi big dumb bi, Otogi amazing sexy attractive bi
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Jounouchi Voice: Blurgh

Jounouchi Katsuya knew exactly why he was standing in line at a coffee shop when he very obviously hated coffee. He knew why he had become a regular to this particular shop, when he hated coffee. He was panicked, and a disaster, and he was bisexual.

“Can I help who’s next?” a new girl opened up a second register, and ushered him over. Jounouchi froze in momentary panic. He looked behind him to a gaggle of teenagers, laughed nervously before.

“You guys can uh… go first.. I’m still deciding..” He wasn’t still deciding. He didn’t know how many different coffees existed, however he did know that he had a “usual” here. He had been coming every day for about a month now and his favourite…. Barista, knew what it was- even if he didn’t. 

The first time he came in he had ordered some kind of frappe, without thinking, just trying to find an excuse, and the second time was a very similar repeat, and since then that barista had been filling in his order for him- even if he fucking hated his usual.

The older man in front of him finally stepped aside, leaving him to step up to The Shadow of his Sonic the hedgehog. This man was his soulmate and no god could tell him otherwise. 

“Hey...uh..”

“Morning- You’re trying something new today?” The very handsome.. Very attractive…. Very perfect.. Barista spoke in a very smooth very sexy voice and Jounouchi had forgotten to listen for all his bisexual panic. 

“....” He stared. Silently. Waiting for the lag in his brain to clear before he realised he had been addressed. “....uh.. What now?”

A very nonchalant, very attractive, very sexy chuckle before a “You said you were deciding- so what did you decide?”

Jouncouhi was, to say the least, melting down. This perfect man was not supposed to hear his excuse. “Uh… Coffee..”

“What kind?” The look in his eye was playful, Jounouchi was panicked.

“Th-.. ah.. The uh….. Erm…. the drink yknow… the one…” Suddenly, he couldn’t read. The menu above his head was nothing but gibberish. He could only look into these amazing, sexy, attractive, green eyes which were looking right back at him- no through him. God, he felt naked and afraid. 

His barista tilted his head coyly and smirked, “I don’t think i get what you’re saying- does this drink have a name or?” 

“D’th… uh… I mean.. Y’know… uh… coffee… uh.. The frappe, uh, the one i get the one I uh….” He was about to say “like” but that would be an entire lie. “The one I always get here the uh… the one you always make..”

A very, very attractive, very amazing, very sexy laugh… “All that trouble for one little drink? Anything else?”

He wanted to ask for a phone number, or a date, or a kiss, or his hand in marriage, but he already felt like enough of a train wreck. “Just your number.” Wait fuck. He was trying to say no, but the disconnect between his brain and his mouth was too big. He was a fucking idiot. He could never come back. Goodbye Mr. Right.

“I was wondering when you were going to ask. Do you want me to just cancel your drink then?”

Or maybe not.

“...uh… yeah……..”


End file.
